Mannequin
Mannequins '''are interactive objects found in all but one of the available houses for purchase in . Breezehome in Whiterun is the only house that does not have mannequins. Interacting with a mannequin will allow the Dragonborn to put almost any form of apparel on it for display purposes. It can also be used to practice spells or for archery practice (though no experience will be gained). Houses with mannequins *Honeyside - Riften - 2 Mannequins *Vlindrel Hall - Markarth - 1 Mannequin *Hjerim - Windhelm - 3 Mannequins *Proudspire Manor - Solitude - 2 Mannequins *Dawnstar Sanctuary - Dawnstar - 1 Mannequin *Fort Dawnguard - 1 Mannequin (With set of Dawnguard armor) *Severin Manor - 4 Mannequins *In , mannequins may be crafted along with other furnishings for the home. **Every Homestead allows for two mannequins to be crafted. (One in the Main Hall upstairs, and one in the Cellar. These require: A Sawn Log, Nails, and a Quarried Stone... each) **The Enchanter's Tower allows for one mannequin to be built. (Requires the same materials as above.) **The Armory Wing allows for five mannequins to be built. (Each of these require: 3 sawn logs, 5 nails, quarried stone, iron fittings) Trivia * Mannequins can be set from a wooden humanoid to any race, humanoid or not by the use of console commands. This can be done by entering the command "setrace " without the quotation marks and filling with a race name. For example: "setrace nord". (Non-humanoid races cannot equip apparel). This does not work if the bug where the mannequin is out of pose occurs. (Instead it turns the mannequins invisible). Bugs * Apparel can be duplicated using mannequins. Place the apparel in the mannequin's inventory, then remove it before leaving the menu. Leave the house, re-enter, and a second set of the apparel will be on the mannequin. If the copied apparel is removed, most or all of it will duplicate again. This is one way to get multiple copies of unique armor or shields to pass on to followers. **Once a mannequin is glitched there does not appear to be a reliable way to make it stop, though it may happen on its own eventually. **Duplicated items will not have duplicate custom enchantments or smithing upgrades. In addition, armor left on can have its upgrades and enchantments deleted. * The duplication glitch may be fixed by using the console command ''drop 'id' 'quantity, where id is the identifier of the item being duplicated and quantity is the number of units to drop. This must be done while the mannequin is selected (to 'select', click on the mannequin while in console mode). * When a house with mannequins is first entered, they may be in different positions from where they are supposed to be, or armor may be invisible. They can also act like a normal person looking at you and moving its head. To fix this; either leave the house and come back or go to the mannequin's stand, activate the mannequin where its supposed to be, and add or remove items. *Sometimes armor will not be able to be removed due to it being noted as teammate's starting armor. *If a piece of headgear is put on top of body-gear which would normally not allow it (such as Archmage Robes or Hooded Thalmor Robes), the mannequin's head may disappear. * Most apparel duplication has been patched as of 1.7, however, with the Hearthfire plugin installed the first armor set placed on the mannequin in a built house may be duplicated by: **Placing armor on mannequin. **Exiting the house. **Returning, and removing the desired armor, and exiting the house again. **Upon returning the original set of armor will still be in the mannequin's inventory. *''A few clarifications on the above glitch:'' **Enchanted armor will not duplicate (To include unique sets, like Nightingale or Shrouded Armor...etc. However, unique unenchanted items will, such as the Helm of Winterhold or rarely Dragon Priest Masks.) UPDATE: In rare cases some enchanted armor has been know to duplicate (tested with nahkriin on the PS3 system). **The first armor placed on the mannequin may stay there, even if replaced with another. This can be fixed by changing the original set in some way such as tempering the armor, or enchanting it. * When attempting to place Stormcloak Officer Armor on a mannequin, it may not visually appear however, upon looking in the mannequin's inventory, it is listed as equipped. Appearances * * ** ** ** Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items